Ninten (Character)
'Character Info' A young boy from the town of Podunk, Ninten sets out on a journey across America with his friends Ana, Lloyd, and Teddy as they hunt for the Eight Melodies. Unlike other Earthbound protagonists, Ninten does not learn any offensive PSI abilities instead taking on a more support role with skills like DefenseDown and Hypnosis. Ninten’s quest ends in a confrontation against Giygas who is leading an alien invasion against his home all because of something Ninten’s great-grandparents did many years ago. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Ninten will face the screen and give a perhaps overexcited wave to the screen. Down Taunt: Ninten plays will a small spark of PSI energy which he drops and explodes at his feet surprising Ninten. Side Taunt: Ninten will toss a Baseball emblazoned with the emblem of the Franklin Badge and toss it up a a couple times before putting it back away in his pocket. 'Entrance' There will be a slight shimmer in the air almost like there’s a pane of glass you can’t see which Ninten will seemingly step out from behind and onto the stage as he uses his PSI technique 4th-D Slip to warp onto the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Ninten’s sideways hat atop his head as well as Ninten’s bandana below his mouth. Victory Poses # Ninten will pull out an inhaler and use it before smiling widely at the screen. # Ninten will throw his boomerang off the side of the screen and then narrowly duck out of the way when it flies back moments later. # Ninten will take a swing with his trusty baseball bat before slinging it over his shoulder and posing. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Brain Shock: Ninten will be seen shaking his head as if trying to get rid of a really bad headache that’s just driving him nuts. Small cartoony lightning bolts will emit themselves from around his head at this time. If another character is within melee range of Ninten they will be dealt a very small amount of damage around the 1%-3% mark and it will cause confusion in that same opponent. For the next three seconds the opponent’s directional controls will be reversed causing them literal confusion and an opening for you to proceed and attack them further. As a deterrent, there is a chance that Ninten will take damage and the confusion status as well the more often (especially in a short amount of time) that you use this move against your opponents so be careful. 'Side Special' PK Beam: Ninten will point a finger forwards channeling his PSI powers into the very tip and then fire a thin beam of energy from it. This beam is relatively short-range however this move does have 4 stages of charge. Each charge that you reach with increases both the range, size, and strength of this attack. Each charge takes a longer amount of time to reach with charging than the previous and while you can hold your charge it resets to the level of the last charge you reached so if you were just 3 seconds away from reaching the final level you’ll instead revert to the base of level 3 and have to continue charging to charge to the full amount later. If you get attacked while in the middle of charging this attack, you’ll lose all the charge you had built up. 'Up Special' 4th-D Slip: In a similar motion to his Entrance animation, a shimmer in the air will be seen which Ninten quickly steps behind removing him from the primary field of battle. By default, this move will take Ninten straight up a distance where the same shimmer will be seen indicating where he is coming out before he steps back out from behind it and onto the stage as a warping technique. You can also angle the control stick to influence the direction that Ninten warps as a reliable form of recovery. 'Down Special' Power Shield: Ninten will hold out his arms on either side of him as a translucent sparkling convex shield of light appears in front of him for a brief second. Projectile attacks that make contact with the shield are instead redirected back in the direction that they came from with no increased speed or strength however they can’t be reflected back again towards Ninten. This technique does leave Ninten vulnerable to attacks from behind. 'Final Smash' Eight Melodies: Ninten will use the Ocarina of Hope and begin to play the sound of the Eight Melodies as Ana and Lloyd appear next to him to join along in humming the tune. As Ninten plays, eight magical musical staffs stream in from different angles of the stage. Each staff is filled with different musical notes representing the notes of the different Eight Melodies from Earthbound Beginnings. It’s contact with these notes themselves that is what damages opposing players and the knockback from them is enough to knock you around across the stage potentially into another note for some juggling action. The staffs and notes all come in rather quickly letting you get back into the action fairly soon. Extra Skill Shield Off: Ninten will hold out an open palm in front of him as a burst of PSI energy erupts just in front of it. An enemy within melee range of Ninten who is currently using a Shield to defend themselves will see that shield instantly broken and placed into a stun state for a short amount of time allowing you to follow up with further attacks. Alternate Costumes # Default # Neapolitan Ice Cream - Ninten’s shirt will change to have alternating stripes of brown, white, and pink, his hat will become a very light strawberry pink, and his shorts will be a dark chocolate brown. # Flying Man - Ninten’s shirt will become a pale yellow with a 2d sprite of a Flying Man emblazoned on it. His hat and shorts will become hot pink. # Lloyd - Ninten’s shirt will become red, his hat gray, and his shorts a light brown. # Ana - Ninten’s shirt will become a bright pink, his hat a nice gold color, and his shorts white. # Teddy - Ninten’s shirt will become a dark red, his hat black, and his shorts a bright yellow. # Hippie - Ninten’s shirt will become cyan with one wide stripe vertically in the middle being white. His hat will be white and his shorts orange. # Singing Cactus - Ninten’s shirt will become green with a 2d sprite of the Singing Cactus on it. His hat will become a dusty brown while his shorts will be red. # Clay Model - Ninten’s hat and shorts will remain unchanged, however his shirt will change to having wide blue stripes followed by thin yellow stripes much like his original clay model. # San Francisco Giants - As reference to his favorite sports team, Ninten’s shirt will become orange with a 2d sprite of a baseball on it, his hat black, and his shorts white. Other Notes When it comes to items, Ninten doesn’t actually hold any of them, instead he uses his telepathy to “hold” the items floating in front of him.